Secrets of the dark
by MythicShadows
Summary: To be the Master of Death is to live forever. To never die. To watch those you love and care for wither into dust. To lose your feelings, your sanity, your humanity. "For he who fell still lives." The whispered words echoed in Hadrian James Peverell's mind, tempting him. He didn't know if he could suffer another loss, but to not do so would be to regret forever. Fem!Harry. MOD.
1. Chapter 1: The Deathly Hallows

Disclaimer:This does not belong to me! ALL credits to JK Rowling

Background information:

This story starts in a long ago on a era long past-well, not soo long ago, but long enough mind you-, in a land where magic and dragons roam.

By Beetle the Bard from The Tales of Beetle the Bard

Once upon a time, there were three brothers. Their names were Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, Antioch Peverell, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, Cadmus Peverell, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother, Ignotus Peverell what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil, nothing more than a shade. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.

And so with time, the story turned to legend and legend to myth.

For centuries, the elder wand changed from one hand to another, each won through a blood moon. From the infamous wand maker Gregovirich to the second most powerful dark lord in history,Gellert Ginderwald, to his childhood friend and arch enemy Albus Dumbledore leader of the light fraction- the Order of the Phoenix whom conquered him in a final duel to the Malfoy heir Draco Malfoy, and finally to its next last owner, Harry Potter.

And through the second brothers descendants did the stone go, though eventually the line of the second brother ended with the marriage of his heiress into the Gaunt line. Marvolo Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, Merope Gaunt and finally, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Unfortunately the ring was made into a horucrux by Voldermort and ultimately left in the Gaunt shack where it was found by Dumbledore. In his haste once he realised the significance of the stone, he wore the ring intending to summon his long dead sister Arianna. Unfortunately due to his carelessness, he'd forgotten that the ring despite being the resurrection stone was still a horucrux and it left his hand crippled and his life expectcy shortened. Realising his mistake, he destroyed the soul shard in the stone with Griffindor's sword and placed it in a stone in a golden snitch which upon his death it was willed to Harry.

The Potters, being the last of Ignotus' descendants held the cloack and passed it down from the eldest son to the the eldest son, reaching Harry through his father James Potter.

Let us follow the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the first and only Master of Death.

AN: To all those who don't read Harry Potter or know much of the story line, this would have otherwise helped you to better what will be going on later in the story. If not, you might not understand the sudden jumps and subtle implications here and there.

Read, love, comment!


	2. Chapter 2: The Veil Of Death

Disclaimer-All credit goes to JK. Rowling and the makers of Naruto!

Background information is at the end of the chapter, enjoy!

"Normal Speech" - English

" _Italics Speech"_ \- Japanese

" ** _Bold Italics Speech_** " - Parseltongue

 ** _Prologue: The Veil Of Death_**

The world was dark yet bright. Dull yet colourful. Chaotic yet serene.

Hadrian Peverell, once known as Harry James Potter or the boy-who-lived-to-become-the-man-who-conquered blinked his eyes. Twice. "Am I dead?" He whispered to no one in particular.

A black silhouette blinked into existence looming ominously overhead. Shadows clung to his silhouette and pooled at his feet. "Now, now, it wouldn't do for _my_ master to die would it? Whatever _would_ it look like if I couldn't even prevent _my_ own master's death? Ne?"

Hadrian laughed. And laughed. And laughed. "So it was true then?" He chuckled. "The legends?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so, Master."

"Ironic isn't it?" Harry cocked his head to the side. "In order to stop a madman bent on gaining immortality, I gained an unwanted immortality myself."

"Yes. I suppose." Death's voice was soft and gentle. Almost melancholic.

Hadrian bit his lip and stared at death with sorrowful eyes. "I won't be able to cross over and stay with them will I?"

"No. You won't. But do not despair Master. You can always call them. You are the _Master_ of Death. The hallows are bound to you and thus their powers are at your disposal. Call upon the power of the stone and you shall see them."

"But I don't have the stone. I dropped it in the river decades ago."

Death smiled, his scythe a blinding silver.

And then Harry let out a blood curling scream. The raven haired boy dropped to the ground in an instant and curled into a ball. It felt like his blood was _boiling_ in his veins, his muscles _shredding_ to pieces, and his bones _breaking_ into a million fragments.

It was an eternity before he rose again. This time, as an ethereal being whose body shook with power. Black shadowy wings unfurled at his sides, as he stood up and faced death once again. His untamable midnight Potter hair had grew in length and hung around his shoulders with a luscious glow, his eyes a eerie emerald green with the sign of the hallows-A triangle and circle surrounding the pupil, the wand going straight through it- and his ears now pointed like a fae's.

" _Massster_." Death hissed approvingly at his new form.

Harry felt for lack of better words, simply amazing. Power surged through his fingertips. He felt tipsy on the prodigious power he contained. It was as if he could-no, he _could_ crush entire civilizations now if he wished.

"A broken and upsetting life you have led, Master. Would you like to have another go?"

"What?" Harry asked snapping out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat yourself?"

"Although all your friends and family have crossed to the other side, the one who fell still remains." Death whispered his voice carried over to Harry like a breeze.

Emerald eyes widened in amazement and shock-a flame of hope ignited. "He-He-He still lives? B-But it's been so many years!"

"Time passes differently in this other world Master. And though Sirius Black lives, he lives not as himself."

"Wh-then who?" Harry asked, no _demanded_. "Tell me!"

"Patience little Master. All will be known in due time. But first, do you want to cross?"

"Yes! Yes, I _do_."

"Then cross you shall. Now sleep. When you awaken, you shall find yourself in the body of your counterpart in this world. But be warned, this world is filled with danger, much more so than your own."

"What do you mean?"

"Ninjas Master. _Ninjas_. There there is no magic there, instead, it is replace by charka." The reaper like figure exclaimed. "However, don't worry little Master. Your powers are bound to your soul and thus your magic will just follow you to this other world. To others, it would just be another kekkei genkei (blood limit) albeit a new and powerful one. And that's not counting your new powers as Master of Death!"

"My new powers?"

"Ah yesss, your new powers!" And with that, Death cackled gleefully, his eyes glimming with mischief. "Unfortunately, Your mortal shell will not be able to handle all the powers at once, but fear not! As you grow older, that shell of yours will strengthen, and you will gain access to them bit by bit! Sayonara for now Little Master!"

Perhaps it was wrong for him to feel that way, but a sense of impending doom lingered in his mind as he heard the echoes of Deaths cackles.

And with that, Hadrian Peverell became no more.

AN:

Ohayo everyone! XD Okay, I admit my Japanese sucks so if there's any spelling errors, please correct me! Also, suggestions are welcome!

Enjoy, comment, vote!

Background information:

Harry Potter calls himself Hadrian Peverell because after the second wizarding wars, Harry Potter became the brightest star in the wizarding world. He lived reluctantly in the limelight for decades as their precious savior, before he could take it no longer-the countless attempts at spiking his food with love potions, attempts to trick him into a marriage contract, relentless fan girls and boys, their shinning smiles and hero worship- and vanished. After all, his friends were long gone. All of them dead either from the war, revenge seekers, sickness or age. And yet, he remained, never changing, never aging, death denying him death. Thus Hadrian Peverell was born and led a life anew. A life Harry Potter always wanted. A life free of endless praises and sugar coated smiles. A life without the relentless stalkers and media, each watching his every action like a predatory hawk. A life where he could finally breathe.

Many decades passed after the creation of his new identity before the muggles discovered them. Then, it was the Salem witch trials all over again. Except this time, it wasn't just the witches that were hunted. Every magical being, creature, was wanted. Even squibs. And Earth, Earth became a endless sea of grey. Towering glass skyscrapers, flying cars, floating houses. Heck, wood had became the most expensive and valuable commodity!

And so it was decided that if he could not die through magical nor physical wounds, he would leave this world for a better one. Hence, Hadrian joined the ministry's department of mysteries in a race against time-sorry, _muggles_ -to discover or rather research an ancient artifact said to exist even before the times of Merlin. The Veil Of Death.

So here ends the story of Unspeakable Captain Griffin as he jumps into the veil to start anew.

AN: Soooo, any guesses as to who Sirius is?

Choose your favourite storyline!

A. Harry's parentage

1)Jiraiya's child

2)Of Uchiha descent

3)A normal civilian family

4)Civillian background but inherits a kekkei genkei.

5)Unkown orphan

6) Kakashi's child or niece

7) Parents are survivors of the destruction of Uzushiogakure

8) A Senju

B. Harry's background

-Born in Konoha or not?-

1) Befriends Naruto in the orphanage

2) Escape from the bloodline purges in Kiri

3) Running from the war-torn Ame

4) One of Orochimaru's experiments

5) Found wondering the woods by a Konoha team.

6) Rouses attention from unique looks (If of one of Konoha nin's descent)

7) Mother is a geisha and with Harry having spontaneous cases of accidental magic or "charka uses" in their view can't afford to keep her around.

Okay, so I have like a basic outline of the plot already, but somehow, I just can't seem to decide on Harry's background because each of them could branch out into _so_ many different possibilities. Sure, I think I do know what will most likely to be, but changing anything ain't impossible, so vote and share your opinion! :) Oh, and please note that this this will be a fem Harry story.

Read, love, comment, favourite, follow!


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto in any way or form.

 **A giant thank you to** **everyone for all your comments!**

 _ **To Miyu Kokomi**_

 **Thanks for being the first person to comment! You were a great encouragement and a relief to me when I saw your comment. You were the fist person who commented on any of my stories.**

 _ **To Yoko.25 & Kat1316**_

 **Thanks for your strong encouragement. You were the one who gave me the courage to continue writing.**

 _ **To TheGhost129, Warpwind, Davycrokett100, Pkfox100, DoctorKnight, Pokemonhi2010, Dreaming of Rocketships, KiaraWangWilliams, NotSoSlimSh4dy, Arcabrad1, JeLyAd, CurleyQue, PokemonNarutoLover, & Top-kekkai, InflamoraNotoris, MistryMassacre**_

 **Thanks for your suggestions! You made my day when I saw that people actually read my authors notes. As for who Sirius is, you'll have to wait and see.**

 _ **To Dark Serpant Cat & Venus914**_

 **This story will not be a slash and it will be a straight pairing if I do add a pairing eventually. I have not decided on any pairings yet nor do I have any intentions so far but if there is a high demand for it then I will add it as an element into my story. Also, as the summary states, Death decides to prank Harry by turning him into a girl so any pairing Harī does get will be a boy.**

 _ **To Silvermane1**_

 **Thanks for your brilliant suggestion! I will take it into consideration, though I find that it would be little hard to keep Harry in a civilian life with his penchant for trouble XD**

 ** _To Metronome I Hear_**

 **You do raise a valid point. If Harry is a Uchiha, it'll certainly make him a way too OP, but you have to admit, he does look like a Uchiha from the way JK. Rowling describes him haha. As for Kakashi niece, yes he is a only child in the storyline, but his father was a Shinobi as well and it could be possible he fathered another child mistakenly on a mission. The story also talks little of the Hatake clan in general, so it isn't impossible that his father had a sibling or something. Thanks for your well wishes!**

 ** _To Manaliac & Kidagirl8_**

 **Tsunade is an interesting choice. Harry reborn as a Senju would make quite a tale. Also, yes, Harry will be reborn with his signature looks, though he might gain a few additions. Do you think he should keep his scar as well?**

 ** _To Pinkoenguinparty_**

 **I apologize but I'm afraid I won't write that. Someone has written about that before and it would be extremely rude of me to copy it without any permission at all. :(**

Chapter 1: Rebirth

When he first regained awareness, the world was cold and dark. He felt like nothing but a indefinite fleck in the cosmos.

The second time he awoke, everything was but a blur and his mind soon slipped back into the abyss.

The third time he awakened, he could feel his limbs suspended in water like a floating feather.

The fourth time he awoke, he could feel damp walls around him, and his slowly but surely fading consciousness.

The fifth time he felt miserable, scared, frightened. His prison was getting smaller and smaller-as if trying to suffocate him.

The sixth time he opened his eyes, he broke out in a fit as the walls clamped around him leaving him gasping and struggling for his second chance.

The walls around him contracted and squeezed him for what felt like centuries before he finally saw the his saviour. It seemed he had finally reached the end of the tunnel.

Light!

His little mind preened to comprehend this new found discovery. All too soon, he was picked up by what seemed to him like a massive giant who seemed to decide to rock apart his tiny world. Uncontrollably, he started wailing as his instincts seemed to scream.

"Hasshu-ko, mō nakanaide kudasai. Shhh. Anata no okāsan wa kokodesu."

[Hush child, don't cry anymore. Shhh. Your mother's here.]

The giantress rocked him gently in the crook of the arm as he reduced his wailing to sniffling before the realisation that the people here were not speaking English dawned upon him and he started up a ruckus again.

Staining to hear the words between what was most likely his mother and deliverer, he could barely identify the long forgotten characters he'd once learned when he became an auror.

Japanese. Of all the languages in the world, it just had to be bloody Japanese. Couldn't anyone ever give him a break? Honestly, the last time he spoke Japanese was most probably in his 50s when he visited Japan. He died when he was well over a century old and that meant that he haven't spoken it in like - forever!

Still the soothing rhythmic motions soon lured him into the arms of sleep.

-Time skip-

Being a baby was extremely frustrating. You had almost zero to nil control of your body, you couldn't speak as your vocal cords weren't properly developed, you couldn't see anything but giant blobs of color, and there was absolutely nothing one could but sleep. And sleep, was exactly what he did, after all he was in an infant's body.

Whenever he was awake though, he would strain his new found senses in an effort to learn more of his new world.

Though there was a strange power everywhere. It was under his skin at the tip of his fingers, cackling in the air around him, singing from the water, and vibrating through the items he touched.

It felt like magic. He wanted to wish it was magic. But yet it felt wrong, wrong, wrong.

It make his skin itch, it make him scratch his skin raw.

Where was his magic? He missed it so so badly. It was his only constant companion for centuries. He couldn't live without it.

And then he felt it, gathered at the center of his core. It felt so familiar, so warm, as if embracing him in a hug but yet, it felt _disturbed_ , attacking the foreign strands of power every time it got too close. And it hurt. Why couldn't they stop? Everytime he tried to use his magic it made him hurt even more.

...

Saekio was worried. All the baby books in the world hadn't prepared her for this. Her baby girl was quiet. Too quiet. But when she cried, she cried as if the world was ending. And the eerie green eyes she had held a tinge of darkness that no innocent newborn should carry.

And that was before she started scratching her skin raw. Literally.

She'd brought her to see several healers but they all said the same thing-mostly. That it would go away soon, just a minor allergic reaction to the different atmosphere of the world. Her new world. A dabble of their creams and herbs and she would be better in no time.

But she didn't get better. In fact, she seemed to have gotten even worse.

Instead of just scratching her skin a blistering shade of red, precious little baby seemed to be in constant pain. Soft whimpering could be heard throughout the night. It broke her heart every single time.

However, something had to be done soon. Although it hadn't been said out loud, it was heavily implied.

Kuriko-sama wasn't pleased. At all.

Little Harīko's misadventures was causing one of her best Geishas her beauty sleep, which affected her attention span and slowed her mind, which in turn affected the other sisters due to their concern for one another.

This would lead to customers becoming unhappy and thus lesser revenue would be brought into the House. And besides, a geisha-whore-House wasn't exactly the best place to bring a child up on.

Not that she was complaining, but still, the most logical choice would be to put Harī-chan in the orphanage and hope for the best. If she got adopted by a good family, then it was for the best, but if she wasn't, there was no reason not to bring her back into the House-when she was older of course- after all, it certainly beat growing up in the streets as a ruffian.

Most if not all unadopted orphanage kids became street mongrels, beggars, thieves, filth, sooner or later in life unless they showed a high amount of altitude or talent in a certain aspect. Or they could become cannon folder in the Shinobi ranks-in certain villages that is. At least in the House, she would be well cared for with proper clothes and housing and a decent education. Certainly not a bad way to live the rest of her life.

"Gomen'nasai" A single fat tear rolled down her pale rosy cheeks. She wished with a all her heart that there was something she could do, but it was unavoidable.

[I'm sorry]

READ LOVE COMMENT

Anyway au revoir! And thanks for all the encouraging comments! Je t'aime!

Oh, and before I forget, I will be posting dates on my profile page so if your eager to know when the next updates will be coming up, don't forget to stop by and take a look! :P

Ps- I've written a poem for the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4: A Life Retold

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto! But I wrote this poem myself, so fret not, it's 100% original :) Harry's life retold.

"Normal Speech"

" _Parlseltongue Speech"_

 **AN: To address the confusion of Harī using he or she pronouns, he will be used when he refers to his past life. She will be used when referring to her current life. Gods above, I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner but I'd reached this crossroad where I had so many merging ideas that I kept rewriting this chapter. In a way, I suppose that a multitude of ambiguous ideas is also a kind of authors block. Haha. Again, I apologize for the long wait. :)**

 ** _To NotSoSlimySh4dy:_**

 ** _Dont fret my fellow reader, I will never do that to poor Harī. If I do, I'll give you permission to bonk me over the head. Haha. Although this is the Narutoverse so being a good actor is one of the most important traits for survival. I hope you won't take offense if I have to do that to her at some point so that she won't blow her cover._**

 ** _To davycrockett100:_**

 ** _*Grinns* Why thank you._**

 ** _To CrazyNK, sousie, spaceyraintotheUniverse:_**

 ** _Then I live to serve. :)_**

 ** _To AkioMusheori:_**

 ** _Haha. I'm afraid that Harī still has a hard life awaiting her though. Though at the end of the tunnel there shall always be light._**

 ** _To Itsmehamza, sousie:_**

 ** _Annd wait no longer for it is here! *Says dramatically*_**

 ** _To Kairan1979, Celesta SunStar, Kat1316, Jiny chan:_**

 ** _Thanks for voicing your suggestions!_**

 ** _To Manaliac:_**

 ** _Yep. It seemed like the most versatile one and thus the easiest one to twist then. As for her magic and charka, well, something has to be done soon or the story will never get anywhere exciting ne? Your welcome!_**

 ** _To Alice08Rabbit, Silvermane1, Thebeauty, Liri, Rainbowpanther:_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _To ReillyScarecrowRocks:_**

 ** _I'm so sorry. I have changed it already though in a more underling tone where it isn't exactly written out so obviously in the second chapter. About Harry being a girl, I have updated the authors notes as well to state it._**

 ** _To meh:_**

 ** _Wow, that's deep. Although you do have a good point about Jiraiya's clan being unknown. unfortunately, I don't watch Bleach... Buut anyway, great idea! Thanks for your suggestion. It just may appear here and there though not so obviously stated._**

 ** _To DarkDust27:_**

 ** _The timeline eh? Well since you ask, I suppose I'll say that the timeline will not be the Sannin generation but it will be somewhere before canon as I've realized that stories written in the canon timeline are usually harder to write about with the details fixed in stone whereas the times before have hazier details and are easier to manipulate. As for how far ahead, I'm not really certain yet. I haven't exactly figured out if it should be before, during or after Minato's reign as each timeline has so much potential to develop into something greater. I guess I'll just follow where the road of life leads me._**

 ** _To Candinaru25:_**

 ** _Jeez, you make me feel bad for Harī. :( Although I suppose they do say hardships build character. But being abandoned is necessary or Harī will not be able to interact as efficiently with the plot line._**

 ** _To Reader-anonymous-writer:_**

 ** _Haha, thank you! *You kinda reminded me of Bee with his rhymes*_**

 ** _To meh:_**

 ** _Heh heh- I guess it's because it's easier to relate to I suppose. As for the village, I'm afraid I'm not divulging that yet. It will be revealed in the next chapter. Regarding Naruto, bro/sis I'm not too sure but you have to remember that Harī has been jaded by the many years she had lived in her past life, the loss of her loved ones and the betrayal of those she fought for. Although, if anyone can break the walls around her heart, it would be Naruto like a ever glowing sunshine eh?_**

 ** _To Guest:_**

 ** _Ermmm thank you? And I do like that idea of her being underestimated but when has things ever gone smoothly for her with her Potter luck and all ne? As for her heritage, I'm sure you'll have your guesses with the clues I've written in this chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _To Dark Serpent Cat:_**

 ** _I shudder to think what poor Harī's life would be like if Orochimaru is her father especiallly with her magic which would be classified as a godly Kekkei Genkai. Pairings I'm not sure about yet._**

 ** _To Llysia11:_**

 ** _Many things my dear. A new body would mean a new start, a new beginning, and moat importantly a new credible identity. Can you imagine being in such a paranoia driven world with no real credidentials and all?_**

 ** _To Miyu Kokomi:_**

 ** _Yikes! GG. I'm really really sorry, but I can't read Spanish so I'm using Google translate to translate your message. I can only read French, English and Chinese so forgive me if I don't get your message exactly after all, Google translate always translates languages a little weirdly as they don't take into account grammar structures so the message becomes a little strange. As for why her magic hurts, the short summary would be because of the mixing of two foreign powers each fighting for dominance in Harī's body. I will explain more about it in the following chapters._**

READ LOVE COMMENT!

 _ **Harry Potter: A Life Retold**_

 _I lived a life of lies,_

 _I swept myself ashore._

 _I held myself to light,_

 _I fought for the liberation of all._

 _But the end soon dawned,_

 _And an era rose,_

 _Betrayed, hunted, and sought._

 _Once I wept for all,_

 _But then I sat to ponder,_

 _Life once full of joy,_

 _Seemed but a shadow of lore._

 _My heart a hollow well,_

 _I wished no more of tomorrow,_

 _No hope, no future, no love._

 _The gems I once held dearly,_

 _Shattered into millions of shards,_

 _The world a void of darkness,_

 _What's left but everlasting coldness?_

 _Then the trials began,_

 _The fire of doom ignited._

 _A single man's Greater Good,_

 _Had doomed us all to hell._

 _We were slaughtered like cattles to the madhouse,_

 _For envy, jealousy and fear._

 _The ones whom we protected,_

 _Had turned their backs on us._

 _Of dagger and torches,_

 _The Middle Ages rekindled,_

 _The mudbloods and muggles,_

 _Sought the annihilation of all._

 _A genocide stared,_

 _A race against time._

 _The jury's scythe fallen,_

 _The Angel Of Death awoken._

 _Tis' the story of Harīko Potter._

 _Previously:_

 _Not that she was complaining, but still, the most logical choice would be to put Harī-chan in the orphanage and hope for the best. If she got adopted by a good family, then it was for the best, but if she wasn't, there was no reason not to bring her back into the House-when she was older of course- after all, it certainly beat growing up in the streets as a ruffian._

 _Most if not all unadopted orphanage kids became street mongrels, beggars, thieves, filth, sooner or later in life unless they showed a high amount of altitude or talent in a certain aspect. Or they could become cannon folder in the Shinobi ranks-in certain villages that is. At least in the House, she would be well cared for with proper clothes and housing and a decent education. Certainly not a bad way to live the rest of her life._

 _"Gomen'nasai" A single fat tear rolled down her pale rosy. She wished with a all her heart that there was something she could do, but it was unavoidable._

 _[I'm sorry]_

 **Chapter 2: A life Retold**

Harīko watched. From, her small dark corner in the rundown house she reminisced as the small children frolicked around the garden. Sunlight filtered through the misshapen window and touched the yellow pages of her old worn book. She wondered if perhaps this was how Tom had felt when he was a child, whether this was what had caused his hatred and driven his ambiguous ambition.

It was like the Dursely's all-over, except this time, she had no one to blame for her failure. No Dudleykins to have caused her apparent isolation. ' _Freak, Unnatural, Abomination, Brat, Devils-child_ ' the list went on and on. If it wasn't because she had retained the memories of a world long past, she might have believed their spiteful charades of bravado and delusions.

One of the greatest lessons she ever learnt was that people feared the unknown and that the weak were nothing more but stepping stones to be trampled on by the stronger. In this aspect, Riddle was correct. There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it.

She had once been blinded by Dumbledore's so called Greater Good and had been his precious Golden girl, his perfect prawn to mold. But as time passed, he matured-well she matured, curse that overgrown rodent for turning him into a bloody girl- and adapted, learning more of his heritage and the Olde ways.

If she hadn't been so worried over her magical core, she might have borrowed Riddle's idea of being the perfect child favored and adored by all, but alas, by that time, her magical accidents had been way too much to even allow her to attempt to pass off as a normal child and she had been labelled as a _freak_.

The fact that she had a weird accent- that yes she was trying to change goddammit- and didn't exactly fit into this society's views on females didn't help either. Apparently, this village she lived in was either very backwards or the world was extremely old-fashioned. Even the book she held she had fought tooth and nail for. Girls didn't need to be educated or god forbid them from being smarter than their male counterparts because girls should be subservient to boys. Girls should know how to cook and sew and be nothing but a docile doll and most importantly, brats like her shouldn't question orders especially from their elders.

Within her first four years as a child in the orphanage, she had broken every unspoken rule there was. She had spoken and walked before any boys before any boy could, she was not obedient and submissive. While the other children were still babbling messes in their cribs, she was already trying to read any text she could get her hands on. And that wasn't all if you counted her behavior. Other children cried and wailed, failing their arms for help, while she just observed the world around her, unnerving all.

Yes, it was within her abilities to act with that childlike innocence but whatever for? The matrons had hated her since her infant years and nothing would change that now. Moreover, she was centuries old, the opinions of mere mortal muggles, doesn't mean anything to her. If anything, what she wanted was to kill Death for placing her in this predicament. But then again, you can't exactly kill _Death._

This was no second chance. This was revenge. First turning _him_ into a _her_ , then allowing _her_ to have his life-long wish of having parents-or at least a parent in this case fulfilled before his hopes were dashed and _she_ was abandoned into a dingy shithole where she was now a third-class citizen. Oh and let's not forget about her messed up Magic. So no, this was so purely revenge. Plain and simple.

Magic is a tricky thing. Magic defies all laws of nature. There are no _what's_ or _why's_ or _how's_. It just _is_. With Magic, you could conjure or vanish something with no consequence, you could transfigure a non-living thing into a live one, you could hex the balls off the person next to you and they might not even notice. You could kill with two words, torture a person into insanity, or force a person to become your personal spy.

But most importantly, magic is all about intent. The stronger the witch's or wizard's will to succeed, the stronger their spells would be. Of course, that isn't the only factor. Within the many branches of Magic, there are many other equally important factors such as precision in potions, control in alchemy, magical sensitivity, patience, and an eye for detail in warding etcetera.

But of course, even as unpredictable as magic is, there are still certain rules which cannot be broken. True love cannot be created, only infatuation. Food cannot be conjured from nothing. Metals cannot be transfigured into gold-not that it stopped Flammel and in the end he succeeded with alchemy, creating the philosopher's stone. And of course true immortality can never be achieved. So why of all the millions of wizards out there was she the one to have to suffer this curse?

Harī's golden bracelet jingled as she swept a fallen lock of silvery white hair behind her ears. The mistress of death traced her index finger over the familiar cool edge of the pendent. On it laid a single crimson swirl.

The matron had tried to remove it several times when she was but a baby and had gotten burned as many times as she tried before giving up on the notion altogether. Not that she'll let her have it anyway. It was the only thing she possessed that connected her to her mother-the only thing that proved to her that it wasn't all just a dream. And like hell she was going to give it up to the bloody matron who'll only gamble it away.

Her serpentine familiar hissed softly into her ear. " _Mistressss, what worries you so."_

" _Artemisss, I miss them so much you know? Why_ -" She chocked.

 _Why can't I die? Why am I the only one left? Why did my mother have to abandon me? Why can't I be happy? Why me?_

" _Mistressss_." The long scaly amphibian curled around her neck, it's head nuzzling her cheek. " _Your time will come_."

The Matron's loud gong resounded as she called the children back. Ragged orphans lined up horizontally facing her as per her demands. Harī stood in the corner hidden amongst the shadows. "Now listen up you _gakis_ , tomorrow we'll be expecting visitors got it? I want all of you to be in your best behavior and wear your best clothes. No playing or frolicking around! I expect absolute obedience. You are to comply with everything our visitors ask for. Failure to do so will result in _serious_ punishment."

The Matron strolled down the row, glaring impeccably at each child. "Understood?"

"Hai!" The children chanted in unison.

Tomorrow huh?

 ** _Preview:_**

 _Fire rose in billowing columns as ash rained down upon the village. Inhumane wails could be heard followed by maniacal laughter._

 _Crunch._

 _Crunch._

 _Dead corpses laid sunken into earthly trenches, ruby red bones gutting out of disfigured dead. Silver soiled weapons were littered carelessly upon the blood soaked soil. The wind howled mercilessly caring the metallic scent of life-essence._

 _Emerald green eyes peered out of a broken window plane. Within the silhouette's grasp was a single gleaming knife_.

...

Haha. Okay, so I know it's been a long time since I updated this chapter but I was honestly stuck with a gigantic writers block-or not exactly writers block but rather I had so many different ideas I wanted to incorporate into the story that I kept pressing the backspace button every few words I wrote. Well, that being said, this is mostly just a filler chapter. I swear the next chapter will have way more juice. Also, I won't always be writing previews so don't always expect spoilers kay?

And to make things clear, I currently have no plans to pair Harī with anyone unless by popular demand or if there road of life takes me there. If I do, it will be a _male_ character in the story.

A major thank you for all your comments! Do tell me how you feel about the poem!

Luv you guys! :P


End file.
